


[podfic]   lone and level

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: Maybe this isn't his anymore.





	[podfic]   lone and level

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lone and level](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920311) by [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets). 



> Thank you very much to saltstreets for her permission statement allowing podfics!

**Readers notes**

The noise default is LOUD. Please adjust volume accordingly. No streaming via soundcloud. All works should have mp3 skins. If not, tell me.

Options for listening are as follows:

 **mp3 files** [ 20.7 mb 15 mins run time ] [here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zv323mjv5q2ylub/lone%20and%20level%20%20-%2009_05_2018%2C%2008.28.mp3?dl=0%20)

**.m4b files** [7.3 mb 15 mins run time ] [link here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q43xbhc0l0cvuyc/01%20lone%20and%20level.m4b?dl=0)

**Mediafire files**  
[mp3 file here (no cover) ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2fw2a44ai7es9z1/lone_and_level__-_09_05_2018%252C_08.28.mp3/file%20)  
[m4b file here ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5958hhjecxkc68r/01_lone_and_level.m4b/file%20%20%20)

 

Any dodgy links, don't be afraid to flag me


End file.
